Toxic
by LadyVirus
Summary: Do you remember My Immortal? Well, this is a story about Ebony's sister.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special thanks to XXXbloodyrists666XXX for writing My Immortal, the story this is based off of. Reading My Immortal was really fun. I wonder if you're still with Justin, I mean you only mentioned him twice in 44 chapters. I've honestly never listened to MCR, by if you wish, we can assume they have decent music.

xxxxxxx

Hi everyone! I'm Gold Bright'ness Nostalgia Finch Way. You may know my sister, Ebony already, if you don't it's okay though. I have short, blond hair, which is why my parents named me gold. My eyes are light blue. I'm a shortie too. A lot of people can't believe Ebony and I are twins. I wonder why... Oh yeah! I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish he was because my sister really likes him and it'd make her happy. I'm not a vampire, but my sister says she is. I don't think she really is though, but I couldn't storm on her parade by saying so. Ebony and i go to Hogwarts, but we're in different houses. She goes to Slytherin, but I'm Gryffindor all the way.

My sister shops at Hot Topic a lot, well, at least she says she does. She won't let me come with her. She says I'm a poser. Then again, I'm not all goth or punk or emo or whatever she says she is, I'm a bit more preppy I guess, though I prefer being called a tomboy. For example, today I was wearing a white tank top and light salmon shorts under my school uniform today. I also felt a bit fancy, so I put on some light pink lipgloss.

It's really cold today, in fact, it kept switching between rain and snow. I'm not a fan of the cold, but Ebony likes it without much sun, so I was happy for her. But Ebony walked through the grounds not only wearing something completely against dress code, but revealing so much skin I thought she would freeze. I stared at her for a bit, confused at the fact that her black makeup wasn't running down her face. She flipped me off.

"Hey Ebony!" a voice shouted. It was Malfoy. I'm really glad Ebony's making friends. It's a shame the two didn't speak longer.

I smiled at my sister before walking away with my friend, Brittany.

xxxxxxx

AN: Those who have read My Immortal, please know that I would greatly appreciate your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks Rara for reminding me! By the way, thanks for not flaming my story.

xxxxxxx

The next day I woke in the Gryffindor female dorm. The weather was still gloomy. I got out of bed and took a sip of water, relieving my dry throat. I took off my PJs and changed into my robes. I took off my diamond studs, cleaned them and put them back on. I really don't like ear infections. I then went to where Brittany was sleeping and woke her. "Oh? It's morning?" she asked, stretching. She got up and brushed through her long blond hair while I got her robe out for her. "Oh. Cool thanks, G." she said, taking her robes from me. I smiled, "Not a problem."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes, "So what?"

"I saw your sister and Malfoy talking yesterday."

"Yeah, so? They know each other."

"Yeah, but he's been so moody lately."

"What? You think she's converting him?"

"Well... He and Potter took their break up pretty badly."

"So? They're not both gonna go be all 'Hail Satan' just cause they broke up."

A loud scream filled with profanity filled the Great Hall, which we had walked to while talking.

"Your sister's happy."

"Yeah, I think her favorite band's having a concert or something soon." I replied, sighing, I had wanted to tell her. But, they might go out, so it can't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: When your Korean friend pretends to flame your fanfiction based off of a fanfiction. Thanks to everyone reading this. I don't own the lyrics to any songs I may use in this story.

xxxxxxx

On the night of the concert, Brittany and I decided to stay up late to study, neither of us were doing very well in History of Magic. We sat on my bad, in matching PJs, going over the text. We heard a car outside, it was pretty strange, but we saw it flying away from the school.

Brittany frowned, "Does the license plate say '666'?"

I rolled my eyes, "They're really into that stuff I guess. As long as they don't try to summon Satan though, I'm good."

"Really? You don't mind you sister acting like a total freak?"

"Eh, she's only a freak if you compare her with anyone else alive, no biggie."

"Omg, you can be sooooo mean!" Brittany squealed.

I suppressed a chuckle, "Whatevs Brit."

We continued studying the gruesome history of giants. Not that anyone cared what was going on.

I looked up after hearing the familiar hum of the car's engine, Brit and I watched it touched ground and drive into the Forbidden Forest.

Brit and I looked at each other. She had her eyebrows raised.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for "flaming" me! I just feel like I need to clear this up before too many people waste their time about this subject: This story isn't meant to be original, creative, or even really that good. I'm just making this for fun and as a joke for my friends. That being said, thanks for having the guts to share your opinion. And yeah, I will be honest, Gold isn't even close to being original. I don't care about that though. Oh, and sorry for the exteremely short chapter, I'll update tomorrow.

xxxxxxx

Brittany and I went to McGonagall and told her that Draco and Ebony were in the Forbidden Forest. The next thing we knew, Dumbledore, Ebony, and Draco were walking out of the forest.

"OMG, your sister doesn't look even slightly ashamed about this." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded, unable to believe that they actually had been doing it. They skipped quite a few bases.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not updating. The only reason I didn't update is cause I've been busy! Sorry! By the way, I'm not updating until I have the time.

xxxxxxx

The shouting could be heard through the school. My poor sister...

"Because I love her!"

Brittany turned to me, confused, "Was that just Draco?"

"I think so..." I answered.

Everything was quiet. Brittany and I went back to our homework and the rest of the night was normal.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry preps! I should have updated sooner. I wish I had time! By the way, I see you people checking to see if I've updated. I see you.

xxxxxxx

The next day, Brittany and I woke, both still tired from the drama of the night before. We got into our robes and headed to the Great Hall.

We sat next to each other, drinking pumpkin juice and giggling at the profanity from the Slytherin table, all due to Ebony.

"Dude, your sister's crazy!" Brittany said, half laughing half choking on pumpkin juice.

I nodded, watching her run her hands through her streaky, suddenly purple hair.

Brittany sighed, "Harry's really changed."

I looked at her, it really was too bad, Brit had been dating Harry, but they ended up breaking up. She once told me she was relieved, he was starting to scare her with the Voldemort stuff.

We watched as points were subtracted from Slytherin due to the mass profanity, it really was no wonder why we won every year.

Ebony and Draco walked off. I sighed and stared at her, how could I ever make her happy? She didn't need a sister, it was almost like I never existed.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I can't believe how many people are looking at this. (Yet so few reviews. Tears.) This'll be short, but I'll probably update Monday. Thanks for reading!

xxxxxxx

Brittany and I walked to Potions, chatting about Felix Felicis.

The class was as normal, Snape yelling at Harry when he messes up and Hermione suddenly being goth.

But then, Ebony stomped in, her clothes all messed up and black mascara streaming down her face.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" she yelled.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Snape said calmly.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oh my! A Sunday update! *shocked gasp* Also, I got an email about a guest review (although it doesn't appear on the actual website for me) asking about why the chapters are so short, it's because I'm trying to exactly mirror My Immortal and it's scenes. The whole reason why I don't make my own scenes that aren't mirrored is because as a previous guest review said, I'm not creative. But I have read the whole thing, I am reading each chapter again as I post new ones, and as the story goes on and becomes more complicated, hopefully I'll get longer chapters. Thank you for your concern.

xxxxxxx

There Ebony stood, her accusation sitting on the room like a fog. What could Harry have done to deserve such a name? Draco ran in, completely naked. Brit put her hand over my eyes, whispering, "It's okay, they'll leave soon and we won't have to look at this." I pulled away, my cheeks red from the combination of the sight of Draco and Brit treating me like a total child. Hermione, now gothic and calling herself B'loody Mary for some reason, was sitting in front of us, looking at Ebony with a sympathetic smile, I guess gothwannabes do stick together. It is a shame she requested to leave Gryffindor though, she was really smart.

"Miss Way, Mister Malfoy, would you explain why you are disrupting class?" asked Snape.

Ignoring his question, Ebony shouted, "Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!"

A gasp resounded through the room. How could Harry be cheating on Ebony? Were they dating too? And Harry and Draco, now? No way, hadn't they broken up? And if Ebony was dating both Harry and Draco, wouldn't that make her the cheater?

Brittany tensed up and walked out of the classroom, I guess she's still not comfortable thinking about her relationship with Harry. I wonder how she felt about him dumping Draco for her and why I never asked.

Harry, visibly confused, shouted, "But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!"

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" shrieked Ebony. Then, she ran out of the room, leaving Draco standing naked in the middle of it.

Everything suddenly made sense. Ebony clearly didn't know anything about Harry and Draco's love lives before her. Which impresses me, it's pretty hard not to know about that gossip.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the lack of flaming while I was gone. I apologize for being gone so long, school had finally gotten into full swing and I started making brochures for my school. Also, I haven't reread what I've written so far. Wish me luck.

xxxxxxx

It was a strange sight, Draco Malfoy standing naked in the class. He sighed and left the room.

Snape turned back to the class, "Miss Way, will you go get your friend since that incident is now over."

I gladly left, grabbing both of our bags on the way, she might have gone to the dormitory.

I walked through the halls, trying to figure out what exactly happened between Ebony and Draco. He was naked, could they have- Again! My poor sister, she'll never be able to wear a white wedding dress.

I watched as Draco Malfoy ran out of the castle, now clothed. It's nice to know they're not going to have sex in the forest immediately.

I finally reached the singing portrait. I gave her the password and went into the dormitory. Their Brit was, sitting in front of the fire, crying.

"Hey," I said, placing her bag next to her.

She looked up, "Hey."

I sat down next to her, putting down my bag next to the chair.

"We have any homework?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "Technically, I'm skipping class."

She chuckled, "Just promise me you won't become a gothic Satan child like your sister."

I smirked, "As tempting as it is, she'd just call me a poser."

"If I laughed at that, would you be offended?"

"Nah, that's just how Ebony is."

"Really?" Brit asked, "Has she always been Satan's favorite child?"

"I wouldn't say favorite if I were you," I said, "According to her, her life sucks. I don't know why she thinks so. She's always been mom and dad's favorite."

"Really? I can't see her as a model child."

"It's my parents, they think they're vampires. Ebony believes them, I don't. It's as simple as that."

"Wow, an outcast in your own home. Are you sure you aren't a goth? You've got all the qualifications."

"Nah, I'm missing a few things."

"Like?"

"Actually being a fan of gothic music."

"So? Ebony's only a fan of 'poser' bands according to the real goths I know. But she calls herself goth."

"She also calls herself a vampire, Ebony doesn't exactly know who or what she is."

"And you do?"

"Of course not! But, I'm just not forcing a label upon myself."

Brit chuckled, "Good choice. Labels take too much effort to maintain."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm really surprised how many people are actually reading this. Thank you for actually caring enough to look at this. For anyone that doesn't know, Plan B is basically birth control.

xxxxxxx

Brit and I sat at the edge of the black lake, looking over the water.

"You know, it's really not the weather for this," Brit said, gesturing to all of the snow around us.

"Ah, but it is the perfect weather to confess my love for you in!" I yelled, dramatically putting my hands over my heart and leaning towards Brit.

Brit laughed, "Nah, if you're going to confess your love for me, do it while it's raining, the rain is great."

I smiled and leaned on her shoulder.

"So, what are we here for?" Brit asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"My sister's band is going to meet across the lake. It's like watching someone trying to summon Cthulhu and play charades at the same time."

"Oooh! I've always been so good at charades!" Brit said, clapping her hands next to her next like a drugged up anime girl.

I smiled at her, "Great, let me know when they tell you about your voice acting in a new anime."

"Bitch please, I'm going to get a job that doesn't fail if I get even remotely sick," Brit answered.

"Hey! Who said you could call me a bitch?"

Brit put a finger to my mouth and shushed me, "The goths have arrived."

We watched as the band started talking to themselves, backs facing us. I could see that my sister was wearing a black mini skirt that said 'Simple Plan' on the butt.

Brit turned to me, smiling, "Simple Plan? More like Plan B..."

I laughed as the band started to play a song.

"Well, they aren't so bad on instruments. Your sister though, her voice is a bit pitchy," Brit commented as the group sang a vaguely familiar song.

I shrugged.

The song stopped playing and Ebony started yelling.

"Oh dear. Funtime's over," Brit said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"But what if something happens to Ebony?" I asked, barely resisting her pull.

"If she's that desperate for help, she might even come to you," Brit said pulling harder.

I sighed and gave into Brit, walking with her to the castle.

We made it inside and went into our dorm.

Brit immediately took off her clothes until she was in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

She flailed her arms towards me, "Come cuddle with me! I'm cold!"

I sighed and took off my extra layers.

I went over to Brit and laid down next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks, G."

I got comfortable in her arms and fell asleep.


End file.
